


He Doesn't Deserve You Anyway.

by LilyZerpent



Series: Bad Bandmates AU [1]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Kliff isnt the best person, Mayday trusts Kliff for some reason, Zuke is looking out for his friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyZerpent/pseuds/LilyZerpent
Summary: Au where Zuke and Mayday have a falling out, and Kliff convinces Mayday to join him.AKA Bad Bandmates AU
Series: Bad Bandmates AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997476
Kudos: 11





	He Doesn't Deserve You Anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> this had been going through my brain for a bit so I wrote it out.

"May, I just really think he's not a good perso-"

"What do you know about him, Zuke!? You haven't even met him yet!" Mayday's voice was loud enough to be considered yelling but not quite.

"Look, May."

"What?" she snapped at him.

She was starting to walk out.

"You can trust him if you want, but if he ever ends up back-stabbing you, you can always come back. The door's always open for you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"See ya, May."

"Bye, Zuke."

And with that, she was gone.

Mayday was looking for Kliff for a solid 30 minutes before she spotted him. He noticed her and waved her over.

"Hi, Mayday!"

He noticed the tear streaks.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Zuke told me I shouldn't trust you.."

"Awh, Mayday.. Don't worry about him. He's just never had any good friends besides you! He'll come around, see that I'm not what he thinks I am. But if he doesn't, forget him. He doesn't deserve you anyway."


End file.
